


Defense Against the Darkside

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey Dursley attends Hogwarts School of the Jedi, and becomes Ben Solo's Padawan.





	Defense Against the Darkside

When the Dursley family decided to open their home to another child out of the goodness of their hearts they had never expected it to blow up in their faces in such a fashion. For awhile it had gone as they had imagined, everyone ooed and ahhed over their adopted child and praised them for their selflessness. They dressed her up, gave her hugs, and fed them the food off of their table. They may not have given her the same attention as Dudley, but who could blame them really? Petunia had carried Dudley, Rey was a stray. Still, they tried their best. 

On Rey’s eleventh birthday the entire world turned upside down for the Dursleys. A letter arrived in the post marked for their daughter. 

Rey crouched on the steps, eavesdropping on her parents in the living room. 

“Personally I have always thought there was something odd about that child,” Petunia said, clutching the letter to her chest. 

“Our child, Petunia. She is our child,” said Vernon. 

“Well what are we going to do?” Petunia hissed. 

“We are going to ignore it, and everything will go back to normal.” 

“Ignore what?” asked Rey in a small voice as she came through the door. She knew that she must intervene or she could never hope to see the contents of the strange letter which had her name in green ink. 

Unlike the rest of her family, Rey found herself drawn to the strange and the unknown. And sometimes, she could swear that she could move things with her mind. Something about the letter called to her. 

“It’s nothing, darling,” said Petunia, a wide false smile painted across her face, “now, why don’t we go open the rest of your presents?” 

Rey’s eyes darted to the letter in her father’s hand, but she nodded. She secretly promised herself that she would sneak down in the night and steal the letter. Her hopes were shattered when a flick of her dad’s wrist sent the letter flying into the fire. 

That night, Rey pokes through the ashes. She finds a small scrap of paper singed at the edges with a single word: “Hogwarts.” 

* 

The next morning Rey woke up before anyone else. She crept down the stairs, and sat patiently at the front door by the mail slot. If another one of the letters came she was ready. She planned to stuff it in her pants immediately, and bolt to the bathroom where she would be able to read it safely. 

Rey leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes for a moment just to rest them… 

“What are you doing?” 

Rey woke up to a start at the sound of her mother’s voice. A pile of mail was on her lap, and she spotted the same green ink as yesterday’s letter in the corner of one of them. 

“I woke up early and thought I would grab the mail for you, mom!” she said brightly. 

Rey stood up and shoved the mail into her mother’s arms, slyly slipping the letter into her sleeve in a movement that she prayed her mom did not catch. 

“Hmph,” said Petunia, eyeing her daughter skeptically. 

Luckily for Rey, Petunia had been up half the night tossing and turning about the letter from yesterday. So her eyes were not as shrewd as usual, and she had not seen the letter. 

Rey gave her mother another smile before dashing to the bathroom, leaving Petunia standing in the hallway with a pile of mail in her arms blinking after her daughter. 

Safely in the bathroom, Rey pulled the letter from her sleeve and looked at it with wonder in her eyes. There is nothing on the front but her name: “Rey Dursley.” 

Cautiously, Rey turned on the faucet before attempting to open the envelope to disguise the sound of crinkling paper. Rey pulled the letter out carefully, not wanting to tear it. She unfolded it, and then read it under her breath. 

“Dear Rey Dursley,” she read, her heart thumping loud in her ears, “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of the Jedi. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We await your owl by no later than thirty first July. Please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto platform nine and three quarters where you will meet the Hogwarts express. Term begins on first September. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage.” 

Rey stared at the letter for a good five minutes before coming to her senses and going to breakfast. Questions whirled through her mind. What was a Jedi? And how would she get an owl? 

The only thing Rey was sure of was that she would be attending Hogwarts during the next term.

When the Dursley family decided to open their home to another child out of the goodness of their hearts they had never expected it to blow up in their faces in such a fashion. For awhile it had gone as they had imagined, everyone ooed and ahhed over their adopted child and praised them for their selflessness. They dressed her up, gave her hugs, and fed them the food off of their table. They may not have given her the same attention as Dudley, but who could blame them really? Petunia had carried Dudley, Rey was a stray. Still, they tried their best. 

On Rey’s eleventh birthday the entire world turned upside down for the Dursleys. A letter arrived in the post marked for their daughter. 

Rey crouched on the steps, eavesdropping on her parents in the living room. 

“Personally I have always thought there was something odd about that child,” Petunia said, clutching the letter to her chest. 

“Our child, Petunia. She is our child,” said Vernon. 

“Well what are we going to do?” Petunia hissed. 

“We are going to ignore it, and everything will go back to normal.” 

“Ignore what?” asked Rey in a small voice as she came through the door. She knew that she must intervene or she could never hope to see the contents of the strange letter which had her name in green ink. 

Unlike the rest of her family, Rey found herself drawn to the strange and the unknown. And sometimes, she could swear that she could move things with her mind. Something about the letter called to her. 

“It’s nothing, darling,” said Petunia, a wide false smile painted across her face, “now, why don’t we go open the rest of your presents?” 

Rey’s eyes darted to the letter in her father’s hand, but she nodded. She secretly promised herself that she would sneak down in the night and steal the letter. Her hopes were shattered when a flick of her dad’s wrist sent the letter flying into the fire. 

That night, Rey pokes through the ashes. She finds a small scrap of paper singed at the edges with a single word: “Hogwarts.”

The next morning Rey woke up before anyone else. She crept down the stairs, and sat patiently at the front door by the mail slot. If another one of the letters came she was ready. She planned to stuff it in her pants immediately, and bolt to the bathroom where she would be able to read it safely. 

Rey leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes for a moment just to rest them… 

“What are you doing?” 

Rey woke up to a start at the sound of her mother’s voice. A pile of mail was on her lap, and she spotted the same green ink as yesterday’s letter in the corner of one of them. 

“I woke up early and thought I would grab the mail for you, mom!” she said brightly. 

Rey stood up and shoved the mail into her mother’s arms, slyly slipping the letter into her sleeve in a movement that she prayed her mom did not catch. 

“Hmph,” said Petunia, eyeing her daughter skeptically. 

Luckily for Rey, Petunia had been up half the night tossing and turning about the letter from yesterday. So her eyes were not as shrewd as usual, and she had not seen the letter. 

Rey gave her mother another smile before dashing to the bathroom, leaving Petunia standing in the hallway with a pile of mail in her arms blinking after her daughter. 

Safely in the bathroom, Rey pulled the letter from her sleeve and looked at it with wonder in her eyes. There is nothing on the front but her name: “Rey Dursley.” 

Cautiously, Rey turned on the faucet before attempting to open the envelope to disguise the sound of crinkling paper. Rey pulled the letter out carefully, not wanting to tear it. She unfolded it, and then read it under her breath. 

“Dear Rey Dursley,” she read, her heart thumping loud in her ears, “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of the Jedi. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We await your owl by no later than thirty first July. Please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto platform nine and three quarters where you will meet the Hogwarts express. Term begins on first September. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage.” 

Rey stared at the letter for a good five minutes before coming to her senses and going to breakfast. Questions whirled through her mind. What was a Jedi? And how would she get an owl? 

The only thing Rey was sure of was that she would be attending Hogwarts during the next term. 

*

At breakfast, Rey absentmindedly shoved eggs in her mouth while thinking about where she would get a set of black robes, a wooden training sword, and many strange sounding books which she knew she would not find at the local bookstore. She wondered if maybe she could convince her parents to take her to the magic shop in London under the pretense of trick playing cards or something else that would sound plausible. Her train of thought was interrupted by a thunderous knock on the door. 

Petunia opened the door to find herself face to face with an extremely large and hairy man wearing a wide smile beneath his black bushy beard. 

“You must be Petunia,” the man boomed, “I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. Pleased to meet you!” 

Petunia blinked at him dumbly before stuttering, “Oh, oh, yes we received the letter that you people sent and we decided that it was in her best interest that she go to Smeltings next year with her brother.” 

Hagrid shook his head, and walked into the house while Petunia moved meekly to the side. He ducked through the hallway and found his way to Rey.

“And what do you think about that?” he asked while looking at her. 

Rey gaped at Hagrid, allowing eggs to spill from her mouth and onto the table in front of her. She glanced at her dad with an apologetic look before answering the half-giant’s question. Rey knew for an absolute fact that she wanted to go to Hogwarts no matter what is was. Something about the name tugged at her intensely, telling her that it was where she belonged. Despite this, she decided it would be best to first get some information. 

“Well, what exactly is Hogwarts?” she asked. 

With a wink, Hagrid raised his hand and made a sweeping motion. As he did this, all of the objects in the room including the chair Rey was sitting raised up to float in the air. 

“Put me down!” Vernon yelled, as he clutched to the edges of his chair for dear life. 

Rey couldn’t resist the urge to giggle as she looked around the room to see the floating tea cups, along with the table, breakfast foods, and her dad and brother. It was magic.

Hagrid ignored him, and instead spoke to Rey. “It’s where you will learn to do this and where you will learn to use this.” Hagrid opened his cloak, and pulled out a metal handle, and pressed a button on it. A bright green beam of light shot from the handle, and hummed gently while he twirled it around with one hand as the other hand held up the floating objects. “At Hogwarts you will train to be a Jedi. You will use what we call the force to do all of these things and more.” 

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed, “Yes. I will go.”


End file.
